bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach DS Series
This page contains a list of Bleach games released on the Nintendo DS *Bleach: The Blade of Fate *Bleach: Dark Souls *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom *Bleach: Flame Bringer Bleach: The Blade of Fate When the Nintendo DS had released its second model, The DS Lite, in June 2006, its overall popularity went sky high. It was after this technical baby boom that Sega stared working with Tite Kubo(the creator of Bleach)to create the first Bleach 2D fighting in early 2007. The game would be called "Bleach The Blade of Fate", and would feature characters from the hit TV show and manga series fighting it out on the small duel screens. It would include a story mode, a versus mode, a training mode, a challenge mode, and other typical things you would find in any decent fighting game. The story mode follows Ichigo Kurosaki, and his attempts to rescue Rukia Kuchiki, after being taken to the Soul Society to be publicly executed for the crime of giving some of her powers to Ichigo. After you beat the last challenge as Ichigo, other chapters are unlocked, letting you play as and unlock new characters to use in the games other modes. The thing that set the game apart from the then popular Naruto titles, was its extreme attention to detail. Fans of the show would almost instantly understand the battle system, the special moves of each character, and subtle references only someone who breaths Bleach would understand. It was very easy to pickup and play. Sega put a lot of love and care into making this a game that was true to its source material, and not just trying to cash a pay check. Bleach:Dark Souls Following the huge success of "Bleach the Blade of Fate", another game had to be made. In mid 2008, the US was told that a new Bleach fighting game was in the works. This one would include a new game exclusive story, as well as expanding the 28 characters to a huge playable cast of 44! New characters included Kukaku Shiba, Ikkaku Madarame, and even a giant hollow known as a Menos Grande. The story mode plays as a web of events forming paths, allowing the player to choose what mission you wanted to do, and when you wanted to do it. The missions themselves are complex, as its not as easy as swinging your sword a few times and moving on. Some missions require you to collect objects, dodge obstacles, and even answering trivia related to the series. While every mission uses the same 2D fighting graphics, it was nice to see some effort was put into making this a fun game. The game also introduced grids the allowed you put certain color blocks on them to give your character minor stat boosts, such as moving faster, and jumping higher. You could purchase these blocks with points your earned from the arcade and story modes. Like the first game, Sega put a lot of hours into giving fans of the series and its previous game a good title that you could pick up and play. It was nice to get an upgrade on an already addicting game. Category:Video Games